The Way You Look
by Shinigamis Little Silencer
Summary: Heero takes Relena out on a date...but it's not the Relena he's used to running away from....


Someday, when I'm awfully low

Author: Shinigamis Little Silencer (shinigamis_little_silencer@hotmail.com)  
Pairing: 1+R  
Rating: PG...some sexual references  
Notes: I read a beautiful fic that, to me, expressed the love between these two and I just had to write my feelings down. I hope it isn't too terrible, I've been writing a lot of Yaoi and Shonen Ai lately...it's kinda hard to get back into the het department...hehe  
  
'thoughts', _lyrics_  
  
The Way You Look  
  
Heero walked down the dark street, the pink carnation's plastic container pinching the palm of his hand. Heero's heart beat in time with the clicks of his heels on the corrugated pavement. His dress shoes were a size too big, but he didn't care. He smiled and his footfalls slowed as he came to a lamp post.  
  
The light that shone all around him cut the deep black of the street. Heero looked down and saw his shadow directly beneath him. He sighed happily, then continued on his trek.   
He was only two or three houses down from Relena's. His heart skipped a beat and he walked faster.   
  
His feet took him to Relena's front door. He rang the bell with a slightly trembling finger. "Coming!" he heard her shout. Heero exhaled and mentally kicked himself. Heero traced a pattern with his eyes along the brick beneath his feet and thought. 'Stop it. You never act like this. It's just a date. A date and nothing mo…'   
  
Light flooded the porch in a cone. A swirl of air caught Heero's unkempt hair and drew his attention upward from his brick-gazing. There she stood. She smiled and Heero gulped.   
Her gilt hair was swept up in an elegant French braid. Little curled tendrils of it framed her delicate face and caught the light behind her, however Heero was under the impression that her dark eyes sparkled so that the light couldn't help but be reflected in everything.  
  
He would always remember her standing there like that. Perfect hair, perfect gaze…and the little corners of her mouth drawn up in a small smile.  
  
_Someday, when I'm awfully low  
When the world is cold  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight_  
  
Relena walked to Heero, stopping inches away from his face. He smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. The chiffon slipped through his fingers coldly…but he could feel her warmth beneath it after a moment. She smelled of lemons and honey and something else so incredibly wonderful that it intoxicated Heero immediately.  
  
Forgetting himself briefly, Heero placed a warm hand beneath her chin and bent to kiss her. Relena wrapped her arms around Heero's neck and softly kissed him back.   
  
Heero leaned back, breaking the kiss, and gazed at Relena's flushed cheeks. She was different tonight. She was never like this before. For the first time she was quiet, attentive…and gentle. She had never been gentle with their relationship before…of course, that was only friendship. He had half expected her to drag him into her living room and tie him up on her bed, a thought which, now, was not all that unwelcome. Heero found himself becoming quickly infatuated with this new person.   
  
He still held her chin in his hand and he lightly rubbed his thumb over her still moist lips.   
  
_Oh but you're lovely  
With your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft  
There is nothing for me but to love you  
Just the way you look tonight_  
  
Relena sighed happily and took his arm. The pair ghosted down the street, were lit up once by the glowing lamp, and then disappeared into the growing darkness.  
  
Several blocks later, they reached the dance hall. Once inside, Heero left Relena to visit with Duo and Hildie, and Relelna thought on her situation.  
  
She could see the effect her new attitude had on Heero. He was warming up to her even more and she was happy. Maybe she had needed to grow up a little before this night. Relena felt that she had changed for the better. She smiled as Heero walked back over to her.  
  
_With each word your tenderness grows  
Tearing my fear apart_  
  
He pulled her close for a dance. Once out on the floor, Heero leaned close and whispered into her ear. Relena giggled a bit, taking her hand from Heero's shoulder to stiffle the sound. Heero noticed that the sparkle grew even brighter in her eyes. His heart leaped at bringing her joy.  
  
_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose  
Touches my foolish heart_  
  
The dance was over all too soon, and they walked to her house in silence, Relena's head resting on Heero's shoulder, his arm slipped protectively around her waist.  
  
They reached her front door and Heero loathed to say goodbye. He feared that after tonight she would turn back into the real Relena. Capturing her hands in his, he leaned down and rested his cheek against hers and whispered in her ear.  
  
_Lovely never, never change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it  
Cause I,_  
  
"I love you," Relena's cheeks grew warm and a single tear slipped from her wet eyes. Heero kissed her, gently running his hands up her back. Regretfully, Heero let her go and she slipped in through the door, whispering a happy goodybe. Heero sighed, turned and began his walk home. Above, the night waned and the stars began to retreat into the glowing morning.   
  
_Just the way you look tonight  
Just the way you look tonight_  



End file.
